Carlisle y Esme Una historia de amor eterna
by Jga95
Summary: Bueno bueno, os dejo aquí el primero capítulo de la historia! Espero saber vuestras opiniones porqué pretendo seguir con esta historia! No acaba aquí! Disfrutenla!
1. El reencuentro

Hacía tres años que había transformado a Edward pero tras ver que no era capaz de seguir mi dieta, decidió irse y hacer su propia vida. No me preocupé y le dejé ir pues me imaginaba que él volvería  
ya que no sería capaz de ir como un nómada por el planeta.  
A pesar de ser un vampiro, siempre quise poder ejercer de doctor para ayudar a las personas, por lo que una vez pude saber controlar mis instintos depredadores, empecé a ejercer la profesión.  
Me pasaba los días y las horas en el hospital, excepto por las noches, que iba a casa para descansar. No es que los vampiros durmamos, pero sí nos solemos cansar mentalmente, o al menos, a mí me pasaba por pasarme el día conteniendo mi sed.  
Vivía en un pueblo donde todo era muy tranquilo. No solían haber accidentes graves ni nada por el estilo. Me encontraba en Columbus, Ohio, donde el tiempo no era muy soleado y me permitía una libre  
convivencia con los humanos. La caza no era tampoco complicada ya que el pueblo estaba rodeado de bosques.  
Esa noche me hallaba en el hospital ya que uno de los doctores de noche se había puesto enfermo y me habian solicitado para que hiciese su turno. No me importó en absoluto por lo que empecé a hacer mi ronda por el hospital, haciendo visitas a los pacientes  
y así comprobando su estado. No obstante, y algo poco habitual en ese lugar, entró una camilla que contenía un cuerpo tapado del todo. Supuse que esa persona estaba muerta, pero algo me distrajo.  
El aroma que desprendía el cuerpo me resultaba muy familiar, un aroma que había sentido antes. Mis nervios empezaron a brotar sin yo saber el porqué. Decidí acercarme a los médicos que se ocupaban del cuerpo con una leve sonrisa.

-Yo me ocuparé. El doctor Grase está enfermo y yo me ocupo de su turno

Tras que lo meditasen unos segundos me dieron a firmar los documentos conforme me ocuparía yo de la paciente. La llevé hasta el depósito donde en ese momento no había nadie. Sentía curiosidad de porqué me estaba sintiendo de ese modo.  
Destapé el cuerpo con suavidad. Lo que me encontré después me dejó en un estado de shock por unos momentos. Era ella, mi diosa. Su cara con forma de corazón, su cabello color caramelo, sus labios ni muy marcados ni poco. Eran tan hermosa... ¿Qué le habría sucedido?  
Sentí como una presión se acumulaba en mi pecho. La simple idea de que alguien pudiese hacerle daño me estaba llenando de ira. Tomé su mano entre las mías. Eran cálidas y suaves. Podía sentir como su corazón iba bajando su ritmo de un modo rápido.  
Me debatí en como salvarla, que hacer para que mi diosa saliese de esta, pero tras meditar las soluciones médicas y no hallar solución, solo me quedaba una opción: Tranformarla.

-Perdóname por lo que te voy a hacer.. -susurré cerca de su oído- pero no puedo dejarte morir...

Me acerqué a su cuello lo suficiente para sentir como su olor me daba como una ola sobre mi rostro. Apreté con suavidad la mano de mi amada y le mordí en el cuello. No solo olía bien, sinó, que también sabía de mismo modo.  
Mes esforcé por parar y así lo hice. Me aparté de su cuello justoa tiempo de ver como su cuerpo empezó a convulsuionar. Miré hacía la entrada de la sala y cogí en brazos a Esme. No podía quedarme allí los tres días que durara la transformación ya que seguramente nos descubrirían.  
Salí a velocidad vampiro hacía la pequeña casa que tenía en el pueblo. No se encontraba muy lejos del hospital, pero lo suficiente como para estar alejada de los humanos.  
Al llegar la subí directamente a mi habitación y de ahí la tumbé en mi cama. Aparté con suavidad el mechón de pelo que se le había colocado en su rostro y lo posicioné detrás de su oreja.  
La contemplé, no sé el tiempo que estuve de ese modo, solo sé que cuando me percaté de todo, ya era medio día.  
Tenía que poner alguna escusa del porqué no iba al hospital por lo que llamé y comuniqué que estaba enfermo con la gripe que había esos días.

-Hospital oHio -escuché decir a la recepcionista-

-Buenos días, llama el doctor Cullen para avisar de que estoy enfermo y no podré asistir estos días, ¿Podría comunicárselo al director? -Fingí toser para sonar más creible que estaba enfermo mientras esperaba respuesta de la recepcionista.

-Doctor Cullen, muy buenos días. Por supuesto, avisaré al director de su ausencia. Descanse y recupérese pronto

-Muchas gracias

Seguidamente colgué y me acerqué a la cama donde Esme estaba aún retorciendose de dolor. Ya quedaba menos y estaba deseando que despertase y poder volverla a mirar a los ojos. No había pensado en como iba a reaccionar tras haberle impedido su suicidio, pero en ese momento me dio absolutamente igual.  
Solo tenía claro una cosa: Aquella mujer que me cautivó hacía 10 años, ahora estaba sobre mi cama e iba a hacer todo lo posible para salvarla sin importarme nada más.

**_Tres días más tarde_**

Ya habían pasado tres días. Esme ya estaba más pálida. Su cabello había cogido más volumen y sus heridas y hematomas habían desaparecido. Su corazón estaba luchando por sobrevivir, pero iba a ser imposible. Ya solo faltaban varios minutos para que Esme despertase y eso aún me ponía más nervioso y me impacientaba más.

Habían sido varias las ocasiones que había querido besar sus delicados labios mientras iba transformándose, pero eso era poco caballeroso y no digno de mí y de mi forma de ser. Cogí su mano entre las mías una vez más y solo pude hablar de una manera tranquilizadora.

-Todo irá bien...solo un poco más y todo ese infierno pasará... -dije en tono delicado. No sabía si me escucharía o no, pero de se modo me sentía mejor conmigo mismo. Era la segunda vez que hacía algo así y temía que Esme, al igual que Edward, se marchase. No sabía si iba a poder soportar eso pero tampoco iba a poder retenerla en contra de su voluntad.

Pocos minutos después, Esme despertó. Sus ojos eran de un color rojo carmesí y a pesar de que daban un tanto de miedo, se veía hermosa. Observé sus gestos cuando se incorporó y empezó a observar la sala. Supongo que estaría desorientada.

-Esme... -Logré decir en un pequeño susurro a pesar de que sabía que me oiría por nuestro desenvolupado oido.

Ella dirijió la mirada hacía mí y se quedó sorprendida. Miró nuestras manos que aún sostenía y agachó la mirada. No sabía que significaba ese gesto por lo que solté su mano para no incomodarla.

-Doctor Cullen...

Así que se acordaba de mí. ¿Cómo era posible que eso pasase? Habían pasado 10 años y solo nos vimos una vez a causa de que se rompió la pierna al trepar un árbol y caer de él. Sonreí ante el recuerdo, aquél recuerdo que había traido a mi ser un poco de felicidad.

-Sí, así es... -Intenté que mi voz sonase lo más casual posible y que no me temblase. Esbocé una pequeña sonrisa con tal de que cogiera confianza.

-¿Qué ha pasado...? Yo...me tiré por el acantilado...no debería estar...aquí...

¿Por qué había intentado suicidarse una mujer tan hermosa como ella? Tenía unas ganas tremendas de preguntarle, pero no quería presionarla. Si ella quería contarme algo estaba en su derecho, además, ella no era nada para mí... por desgracia.

-Eso no es lo que importa ahora... Debo contarte algo...debo contarte el porqué estás aquí..

Esme alzó la mirada y la fijó en mis ojos. No fui capaz de articular palabra. Me perdí en ellos sumiendome de recuerdos, de sensaciones y sentimientos. ¿Cómo podía amar tanto a esa mujer? Mi diosa, mi hermosa dama, aquella que me robó el corazón y la que, después de tanto tiempo, sigue robándomelo. Conseguí apartar la mirada cuando vi que ella ya no me la sostenía. Evité dar un suspiro y preseguí, ya que ella no había hecho ningún comentario sobre el asunto.

-Verás... puede sonar un tanto subrealista.. pero yo no soy lo que parece... Mi piel pálida, mis ojos dorados, mi baja temperatura... Todo eso son pruebas de lo que soy... Señorita Platt...yo soy un vampiro... -Conseguí decir después de soltar un suspiro. Cogí su mano entre las mías. Ahora ya no tenía esa temperatura de antes, pero seguía teniendo esa suavidad que tanto me gustaba.

-¿Un vampiro...?

-Sí..así es... Yo no podía dejarte morir, Esme.. no podía... y, espero que me perdones por esto... pero..tuve que transformarte... -Agaché la mirada. No sentía arrepentimiento pero tampoco me sentía bien conmigo mismo. Había sido un egoista por segunda vez. Yo no había escogido tener esta vida y yo ya se la había dado a dos. Debería darme asco, odiarme...

Se hizo el silencio durante un buen rato. Ni ella ni yo dijimos nada más. Yo estaba a la espectativa esperando que ella dijese o algo o hiciese algo. Yo si hubiese sido ella, seguramente, hubiese salido corriendo.

-Vaya...un..vampiro... Dr Cullen.. yo... -no le salían las palabras al parecer. Estaba nervioso. ¿Qué iba a decirme? Ahora empezaba a sentir una especie de miedo, si así podía llamarlo- Le agradezco que me haya salvado... no sabe... cuanto me alegra verle de nuevo...

¿Qué? ¿Había oido bien? Estaba empezando a sentir una especie de mareo. ¿Qué quería decir con eso? Si mi corazón latiese, ahora mismo iría a cien por ahora. La emoción inundó todo mi cuerpo. Cada vena congelada de mi cuerpo había sentido una corriente eléctrica. Su voz, sus palabras... habían sido tan hermosas...

-Sé que esto puede sonar muy atrevido por mi parte... pero he de añadir que yo no cazo humanos. Me alimento de la sangre animal y yo podría ayudarte a llevar la misma dieta... Si quieres... bueno, si tú quieres puedes quedarte en mi casa hasta entonces.. Luego ya podrás marcharte si así lo deseas...

Se hizo el silencio. Ahora se me estaba haciendo eterna la espera de una respuesta por su parte. De poder le arrancaría las palabras. Quería escuchar como me decía que quería quedarse... aunque por otra parte, prefería el silencio, ¿Y si se negaba?

-Dr. Cullen... será un placer vivir con usted mientras me enseña a seguir su dieta...

Y no pude decir más. No pude contenerme. Quizá fue un gran error por mi parte, pero me lancé a sus brazos y la abracé con mucha delicadeza. Sé que no le haría daño si la abrazase fuerte, pero para mí era tan delicada, tan jodidamente hermosa que era imposible controlarme. Era la única persona que me hacía sentirme vivo...

Sentí como sus brazos me rodeaban el cuello. Sentí como mi piel se estremecia a su contacto. Podía sentir ese placer de tenerla cerca, junto a mí, algo que había soñado durante tanto tiempo y ahora, se estaba haciendo realidad.

Permanecimos abrazados no sé cuanto tiempo más. No quería abusar de todo eso por lo que me obligué a mí mismo a deshacer el abrazo y así, levantarme de la cama. Había sido una suerte el llamar al hospital y decir que estaba enfermo porqué ahora podría pasar mis días unicamente dedicados a ella.

**Espero que les haya gustado. Es mi primer fic pero este solo es el principio. Próximo capítulo entre bien pronto!**


	2. Día de caza

Era hora de llevar a Esme de caza. Me hallaba en el despacho de la casa ya que Esme me había pedido que la dejase sola un rato. Yo accedí de buen grado y me encerré aquí. Sentía sus pasos de un lado a otro de la habitación con nerviosismo, a mi parecer.  
Apoyé mi cabeza sobre mis manos mientras dejaba que los minutos pasasen. ¿Realmente se alegraba de verme? ¿Seguro que no me odiaba por lo que le había hecho? Esme había accedido a vivir en mi casa mientras le enseñaba mi dieta.. ¿Qué pasaría después?  
No pude ocultar llenarme de tristeza ante el hecho de perderla otra vez. Había pasado 10 años sin ella y habían sido los peores de mi existencia.

De golpe mis pensamientos volaron al escuchar como Esme tocaba a la puerta del despacho. Una delicada sonrisa surgió de mis labios al percivir su efluvio.

-Adelante -dije con el tono más casual que me podía salir en ese momento.

-Dr. Cullen.. vine a decirle que ya estoy lista para ir de caza..

-Por favor, tuteame... Soy Carlisle -sonreí sin apartar mi vista de sus hermosos ojos color carmesí.

-De acuerdo, Carlisle...

Su voz era tan dulce... De un momento a otro podría perder el control de mi ser. Deseaba abrazarla, besar esos labios, acariciar sus mejillas, su cabello... Al parecer ella se dio cuenta de mi mirada porqué la agachó con timidez y empezó a jugar con su cabello. Aparté la mirada de ella, levantándome de la silla.

-Si tú estas lista...yo también -sonreí y me acerqué a la puerta que estaba entre abierta- Tú primero, señorita...

Esme pareció ruborizarse ante mis palabras porqué sin decir nada salió del despacho y se dirijió a la entrada de la casa. Cerré la puerta de mi despacho y cogí las llaves que estaban en un cajón del salón. Miré de reojo a Esme que se mirada en el espejo de la entrada con determinación. Me acerqué a ella hasta situarme a su espalda.

-Realmente te ves hermosa... -sonreí contemplándola también. Su tez fina me llamaba a gritos. Sus labios gritaban que los besase. Cerré los ojos unos segundos para volver a mirarla, pero esta vez, se había girado para contemplarme. La miré a los ojos, perdiendome de nuevo en ellos.

-Gracias Carlisle... eres tan...bueno conmigo...

Y seguidamente, depositó un beso en mi mejilla. Oh, Dios mío, esto había sido increible. Deseaba poder gritarle que la amaba que quería tenerla entre mis brazos toda la eternidad, que era ella la dueña de mi ser, de mi corazón y de mi vida..

-Te doy lo que mereces... -sonreí ocultando mi emoción y nervios a la vez y le abrí de nuevo la puerta para que saliese. Cerré con llave y una vez en la calle le dije que me siguiese.

Salí corriendo a velocidad vampiro hacía el bosque pero sentí que ella no me seguía por lo que me giré algo preocupado. Era cierto, no le había explicado ciertas ventajas de esta nueva vida y alomejor no había sido capaz de seguirme. Me debatí en si volver pero pronto me sorprendió y me toco con su dedo índice en mi hombro.

Su efluvio era único así que supe que era ella. Sonreí y me giré para mirarla.

-Señorito... va a tener que contarme ciertas cosas...

Ella me dedicó una sonrisa. Sí, de poder, me hubiese desmayado en ese mismo instante.

-Lo lamento, se me olvidó contarte ciertas cosas... -sonreí- pero te contaré todo lo que quieras saber en cuanto hayamos cazado

-Me parece una estupenda idea -sonrió con esa hermosa sonrisa suya.

-Muy bien... cierra los ojos y concéntrate... sentirás rápidamente el flujo sanguíneo de la sangre...

Ella obedeció y cerró los ojos. Parecía muy concentrada en la tarea. Parecía un angel deseando aprender las costumbres. Posé mis manos con delicadeza sobre sus hombros para darle confianza. Yo ya sabía que cerca del rio había un grupo de venados pero esperé a ver si ella era capaz de localizarlos al igual que yo había hecho.

-En el rio... -susurró. No me dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando Esme ya había desaparecido de mi vista. ¿Iría a por los venados? Estaba claro que no había humanos cerca porqué ni yo mismo percivía la olor. Seguí su efluvio que efectivamente llegaba hasta el rio. Cuando llegué habían varios cuerpos muertos y Esme estaba acabando con otro. Sonreí apoyándome en un árbol, contemplando con felicidad lo que mi amada estaba haciendo.

-¿Qué tal lo hago? -me preguntó con una voz inocente. Sus ropas estaban manchadas de sangre y bastante rotas a causa del forcejeo de los animales contra mi Esme.

Tal y como estaba ahora, estaba tan provocativa... Estaba empezando a sentir un pequeño problema entre mi entre-pierna y suspiré cerrando mis ojos e intentando controlarme.

-Lo has hecho de maravilla, Esme -sonreí una vez conseguí que estuviese todo bien por ahí abajo evitando pensar en su aspecto.

Ella se acerco a mí hasta posicionarse en frente con una cálida sonrisa.

-¿Es normal acabar tan... manchada? -dijo frunciendo el ceño mientras se mirada su aspeco.

Solté una ligera carcajada viendo la cara que pone ante su aspecto. Ella elevó la mirada y me fulminó con ella. Entonces se giró dándome la espalda y cruzándose de brazos. Era tan adorable...

-Disculpa mi falta de respeto, Esme.. no era mi intención reirme de tu aspecto.. solo que te veías tan graciosa... -y de ese modo, la abracé por la cintura y la pegué a mí. Cogí un poco de aire para que su efluvio entrase en m y así poder sentirlo y recordarlo a todo momento.

Me sorprendió que ella empezase a acariciar mis manos situadas en su vientre y aún sonreí más ampliamente.

-Está usted perdonado...señorito

Me encantaba cuando me hablaba de ese modo. Era como estar flotando en una nuve. Una de mis manos se desplazó suavemente hasta el pelo que le cubría el cuello y se lo situé detrás de su oreja, dejando al descubierto su frio y suave cuello que era tan tentador para mí. No pude contenerme y lo besé con suavidad, notando como ella se estremecía y cerraba ojos y boca evitando soltar un jadeo. Apretó mi mano que seguía situada en su cintura mientras yo no podía parar de besarle su hermoso cuello.

-Carlisle... -dijo a su vez que soltaba un jadeo.

Dejé de besar su cuello y me separé de ella con suavidad. ¿Qué había hecho? No quería presionarla ni hacerle daño. Tenía que controlar mejor mis impulsos si no queria que mi peor pesadilla se cumpliese.

-Disculpa mi atrevimiento... no debí... -Entonces ella se giro y con suavidad me acorraló contra el árbol, situando cada mano a un lado de mi cabeza. No entendía que estaba haciendo, pero me gustaba.

Ella se acercó despacio a mis labios y solo los rozó para después depositar un beso en mi mejilla y apartarse un tanto ruborizada. Se separó unos pasos de mí mientras yo recobraba el aliento, por así llamarlo.

-Yo...

-No, no digas nada... Lo comprendo... -la interrumpí- Volvamos a casa, está amaneciendo...

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza y seguidamente, salí corriendo hacía casa a velocidad vampiro. Sabía que ella me estaba siguiendo así que no me paré a mirar atrás. Entré en casa y le dejé la puerta abierta mientras yo volvía a mi despacho y me encerraba. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Por qué me había dejado llevar? Era un idiota por pensar que ella podría corresponderme, aunque había otra duda, ¿Por qué había rozado nuestros labios y después se arrepintió? No quería seguir pensando en eso, tenía que distraerme como fuese. Realmente ahora estaba volviendo a sufrir. Me quedé mirando un punto fijo de la sala mientras iba dejando pasar las imagenes de lo vivido hacía tan solo unos minutos.

**La hostoria sigue. ¿Qué pasará con esta pareja? ;) En unos días, lo sabreis! Gracias por leerme! Me hace muy feliz!**


	3. El regreso de Edward

Habían pasado ya unos cuantos días desde mi primer día de caza con Esme. Después de todo lo que había sucedido aquél día yo me había distanciado de ella. No quería presionarla ni obligarla a nada y menos hacerla sentir incómoda junto a mí. Eso me llevó a pasar más horas en el hospital con tal de darle libertad.

Solía sentarme en mi silla junto a mi escritorio en mi consultorio. Miraba un punto fijo y me quedaba horas y horas ausente. Estaba pasandolo realmente mal y lo peor de todo es que no podía sacarme de la cabeza a Esme. Estaba tan perdidamente enamorado de ella que nada conseguia sacarmela de la cabeza.

Cuando llegaba a casa solía comportarme del modo más natural posible antes de volver a encerrarme en mi despacho y fingir que me ponía a trabajar.

Hacía ya dos días que no iba a casa. Me había demorado a proposito durante esos días con la escusa de tener mucho trabajo. Salí del hospital después de firmar mi salida y fui a coger mi coche, un mercedes negro que no hacía mucho que me había comprado. Conduje hacía casa sin ningún tipo de prisas. Ansiaba ver a Esme pero sabía que Esme no ansiaba verme a mí. Suspiré apretando el volante, tal, que si hubiese puesto un poco más de énfasis en ello, lo hubiese roto.

Lo que me encontré en la entrada de la casa, fue algo inesperado para mí. Percivía dos efluvios diferentes en el interior, pero ambos conocidos. Uno era de Esme, pero, ¿Y el otro?

Aparqué y bajé del coche. Ahora iba dándole vueltas a quien podría estar con Esme.

Pronto me percaté de a quien pertenecía ese efluvio.

-"Edward" -pensé justo al entrar en la casa. Pude ver como Esme y él estaban charlando tranquilamente en el sofá. Pero eso cambió a mi entrada. Esme me dirijió una rápida e incómoda mirada mientras Edward se levantaba y se acercaba unos pasos a mí.

-Carlisle... Siento presentarme en tu casa después de todo lo ocurrido... pero la verdad es que la vida que escogí no es para mí... Sé que intentastes ayudarme y yo me negué. He estado dando vueltas a todo y tras esto he decidido venir y pedirte disculpas... No espero que me perdones, pero al menos, tenía que intentarlo...

Las palabras de Edward sonaban realmente llenas de arrepentimiento. En ningún momento cuando se marchó me había enfadado con él y ahora no iba a ser diferente. Le miré y le dediqué una sonrisa amable para luego darle un abrazo.

-Edward, no tienes porqué pedirme perdón por tu ida. Comprendo lo dificil que ha sido para ti el asumir lo que eres... -sonreí ligeramente y me separé de él dándole unos golpes amistosos en el hombro- Supongo que ya conoces a Esme...ella es... bueno, una amiga... -Fijé mi mirada en ella. Decir que era una amiga era muy doloroso pero evité mostrarlo, aunque sabía que Edward podía leer mi mente y ya sabría que Esme significaba mucho más para mí que una simple amistad.

-Sí, he estado hablando con ella... -sonrío. Parecía que en su sonrisa había algo oculto, pero, ¿Qué podría ser? Di un suspiro y me acerqué a la escalera- Tengo trabajo, os dejaré que sigais charlando -y de este modo, desaparecí por la escalera.

**Edward POV**

Al picar a la puerta de la casa de Carlisle, me había fijado que no era él quien se hallaba en la casa pero los pensamientos que se oía del interior, estaban relacionados con él. Era una vampira y al parecer había sido transformada por Carlisle, al igual que yo. Piqué y no tardó mucho en abrirme la puerta

-Casa del Dr. Cullen... -dijo ella con una voz triste. Podía ver claramente que era lo que le hacía estar de ese modo y al parecer se trataba de la distancia que había formado Carlisle entre ellos dos. ¿Por qué había hecho eso? No podía ver todo claramente, pero una ligera idea tenía.

-Hola... Soy Edward, ahm... hijo del Dr. Cullen -la miré esperando reacción la cual pareció sorprenderse. Al parecer Carlisle no le había hablado de mí.

Ella me dejó pasar y me pidió que tomase asiento. De ese modo empezamos a charlar como si nos conociesemos de toda la vida. Le expliqué un poco cual había sido el motivo de mi transformación y porqué había decidido dejar a Carlisle después de ello. Ella me escuchaba con una sonrisa sin dejar de mirarme. Pero eso cambió en el momento que yo le pregunté cual había sido el motivo de su transformación.

-Yo... -dijo ahora con un ligero temblor. No quería presionarla pero sus recuerdos me estaban llenando de ira. Al parecer, Esme, había sido maltratada por su marido y cuando se quedó embarazada, consiguió huir, pero por desgracia, cuando el bebé nació, murió días después por una infección pulmonar y esto le había llevado al suicidio.

-No te sientas presionada en contarmelo... -sonreí ligeramente para tranquilizarla, ¿Cómo le decía que leía su mente? Realmente me sentía mal por saber ya todo sobre ella, cuando ella parecía no querer contármelo.

Ella solo se dedicó a asentir para luego volver a sonreir.

Empezamos a llevar el tema más lejos hasta acabar hablando de Carlisle y de ella. Me explicó un poco que había sucedido mientras yo veía las imagenes en su mente. Carlisle era tonto, definitivamente. ¿De verdad creía que Esme le había rechazado?

Algo me distrajo de mis pensamientos y de mi conversación con Esme. Era el coche de Carlisle que acababa de estacionar en la entrada de la casa.

-"Edward" -pensó poco después. Sonreí al ver que se acordaba de mí, a pesar que parecía que al principio no se dio cuenta. No tardó en abrir la puerta.

Esme y yo fijamos la mirada en él. Sentí los nervios de Esme que al parecer Carlisle lo había vuelto a confundir con incomodidad por parte de ella. Me levanté y me acerqué a él.

Tras una corta conversación de disculpas por mi parte, estuve apunto de pegarle un grito para decirle que Esme lo amaba al igual que él a ella. Pero no, él se empeñaba en que no y seguía debatiendose en su cabeza.

Me iba a volver loco y solo eran unas horas las que había estado en esa casa. Vi como Carlisle desaparecía por la escalera yendo hacía su despacho y luego fijé la mirada en Esme la cual tenía de nuevo una expresión triste.

Tenía que hacer algo para que esta pareja se uniese... y empezaba a tener una ligera idea. Sonreí disimuladamente.

Estaba claro. Les reuniría en algún lugar con algún tipo de excusa, pero no lo haría directamente... Era hora de empezar a decir una cuantas mentiras piadosas.

**Espero que os guste también este capítulo. Al fin Edward regresó y va a poner orden en todo este lío de sentimientos, pero, ¿Lo conseguirá? Próximo capítulo entre mañana y pasado. Dejar reviews para saber si os gusta y continuarla.. No quisiese seguir algo que no gusta! **

**Gracias de nuevo por leerme!**


	4. Miedo

**Edward POV**

Esme había subido a la habitación y Carlisle estaba ya en el hospital de nuevo. Sonreí. Era mi ocasión de hacer que esta pareja se uniese, ¿Y qué mejor forma que un par de mentirijillas piadosas? Si no funcionaba comprendería que se enfadasen conmigo, pero si funcionaba, me lo estarían agradeciando toda la eternidad.

Ahora tenía que pensar bien que hacer. Tenía una ligera idea de donde les iba a reunir y seguramente ese lugar sería el prado. Pero, ¿Cómo haría que ambos fuesen sin sospechar que yo ando detrás?

Medité todas las posibilidades hasta que encontré la solución. Sonreí. ¡Era perfecta!

Cogí mi móvil e hice que sonase para fingir una llamada. Vi como Esme en seguida se asomaba por la escalera por lo que le di la espalda y empecé a hablar, solo, en realidad.

-¿Qué? ¿Si Esme está disponible? -volteé a ver a Esme la cual no comprendía nada. Tapé el teléfono y le sonreí ligeramente.

-Es Carlisle, dice si puedes ir al prado que hay en el bosque... dice que necesita hablar contigo y que es urgente..

Esme solo se dedicó a asentir y a subir al piso de arriba para cambiarse y poder asistir al encuentro con Carlisle. Lo que ella no sabía es que en realidad no había llamado nadie.

-Ahora va hacía allí, Carlisle. Claro, hasta luego -fingí una despedida y dejé el teléfono a un lado. Esto tenía que salir bien.

Ahora solo me faltaba llamar al consultorio de Carlisle. Sabía como hacer que Carlisle saliese corriendo del hospital sin que me pusiese ninguna escusa, así que iba a ser pan comido.

No tardé en ver como Esme bajaba la escalera. Parecía que estaba nerviosa y podía ver en su mente como intentaba buscar la razón por la que Carlisle la había citado en el prado.

-Te ves genial, Esme -sonreí-

-Gracias -dijo Esme algo ruborizada, al parecer. No tardó en coger las llaves de casa que Carlisle le habia dado para luego salir. Noté como su efluvio se desvanecia poco después.

Era la hora de llamar al consultorio de Carlisle. Tomé mi móvil e hice la llamada. No tardó en atenderme su secretaria.

**Carlisle POV**

Estaba en mi consultorio sentado en mi silla. Tenía el café encima de la mesa, un café que fingiría tomarme para no levantar sospechas. Rellenaba unos informes cuando escuché como sonaba el teléfono de mi secretaria. No le di importancia y seguí a lo mío, aunque solo pasaron unos minutos cuando ella picó a la puerta.

-Dr. Cullen, su hijo Edward al teléfono, ¿Le paso la llamada?

¿Edward había llamado al consultorio? ¿Qué querría?

-Claro, pásame la llamada. Gracias Carol

No tardó en sonar el teléfono de mi mesa y lo cogí. Edward parecía nervioso y, ¿Cansado?

-Edward, te noto nervioso, ¿Ocurre algo malo?

Se hizo una pausa, una pausa que me resultó incómoda. Estaba empezando a ponerme nervioso hasta yo. Escuché como cogía aire al teléfono antes de volver a hablar.

-Se trata de Esme... Estábamos de caza cuando un vampiro nos sorprendió. Estaba fuera de sí y ahora va detrás de Esme... Les he perdido el rastro, Carlisle, tienes que ir, rápido, yo seguiré buscando! -y de ese modo colgó, no me dio tiempo a contestarle. Miré el telefóno y solté un gruñido. Colgue y dejé todo a medias para ir en busca de Esme.

¿Y si le pasaba algo? Estaría perdido. No me había dado tiempo ni a intentar hablar con ella, ni a intentar aclarar las cosas. Quería encontrarla y me iba a dar igual todo lo demás.

Estaba muy nervioso y temía no llegar a tiempo. Salí de mi consultorio sin decir nada. Cuando llegué a la entrada salí y cuando nadie me vió corrí a mi velocidad hacía el bosque. No percivía ningún tipo de efluvio, ni el de Edward ni el de Esme y aún menos, el efluvio del vampiro intruso.

"Por favor, que llegue a tiempo... Esme, aguanta.." Pensé. Esme era neófita y era más fuerte que un vampiro normal, pero estaba claro que no tenía idea de luchar y de como defenderse de nosotros. Apenas le conté nada, un grave error por mi parte.

En el pecho se me acumuló una presión incalculable a causa de los nervios y el miedo que estaba sintiendo por pensar que podía perderla.

De repente, ahí estaba, el efluvio de Esme, pero, ¿Solo el de Esme? Se concentraba en el prado y estaba claro que estaba sola. Ni rastro de otro vampiro y ni rastro de Edward.

Medité unos segundos que era lo que sucedía hasta que llegué al prado.

Ella estaba de pie, en el centro, tocando con sus manos las flores en forma de caricia. Absorviendo el dulce aroma que ellas desprendían. Sonreí ante la imagen.

Ella estaba a salvo, no corría ningún tipo de peligro y eso hizo que soltase un suspiro de alivio en el momento que ella se volteó a verme. Agachó ligeramente la mirada y empezó a jugar nerviosamente con sus manos.

Me coloqué justo delante de ella. Ninguno de los dos había dicho nada, pero yo tenía que asegurarme. Asegurarme de que realmente estaba bien.

-Esme... ¿Estás bien?

Ella levantó la mirada a verme. Frunció el ceño, al parecer no entendía mi pregunta.

-Tú me has citado aquí, Carlisle... ¿Qué es lo que quieres..?

¿Qué yo la había citado? Empecé a meditar por si se me había olvidado, pero estaba claro que yo no le había dicho que fuese ahí. Tenía que salir de dudas.

-Pero... Edward me ha dicho que estabas en peligro.. y yo...

-¿En peligro..? Edward me ha dicho que querías verme aquí...

Todo empezaba a cuadrarme o eso creía. Edward, al parecer, le había dado por mentirnos a los dos para reencontrarnos aquí, pero, ¿Por qué había hecho eso? Él mismo debía saber que era lo que ocurría con nosotros dos y no iba a cambiar nada que Esme no me amase, aunque hablasemos.

Ella soltó una pequeña carcajada, supongo que al llegar a la misma conclusión que yo al respecto del asunto.

-Me parece que esto ha sido todo obra de Edward... -me miró con una leve sonrisa-

-Eso parece... pero... ya que estamos aquí podríamos...dar una vuelta, ¿Te apetece? -sonreí ligeramente- Hace tiempo que no hablamos y..podríamos aprovechar. Más tarde ya mataremos a Edward...

-Me parece una buena idea, Carlisle...

Y de este modo empezamos a caminar por el bosque. íbamos en silencio todo el rato. Ella mirada al suelo mientras yo me dedicaba a ir mirándola de reojo. Tenía que hablar con ella, explicarle el mal entendido de la otra vez. Había sido tan cobarde que después de aquello me había distanciado de ella sin darle ningún tipo de explicación. Algo poco caballeroso por mi parte.

-Esme...sobre la otra noche...

Ella se paró y entonces me giré a mirarla, quedando delante de ella. Alzó la mirada para mirarme. Ahora su expresión era seria. ¿Había vuelto a meter la pata? Quizá hubiese sido mejor quedarme calladito y haber disfrutado del momento, de su compañía.

-Carlisle -cojió un poco de aire antes de proseguir- la que debe pedirte disculpas soy yo... Mal interpretastes lo sucedido... pero todo tiene una explicación...

La escuchaba sin dejar de mirarla. ¿Hasta dónde quería llegar? ¿Qué explicación tenía para lo que ocurrió? No quería escuchar como de sus labios salía que quería a otro y que encima, yo, le había arrebatado eso. Se me encogió mi congelado corazón y sentí unas punzadas que me dejaron inmóvil, espectante a lo que seguía. No sabía si quería escuchar lo que venía ahora, pero no iba a impedírselo.

-Sentémonos -y de este modo nos acercamos al árbol más cercano y nos sentamos uno al lado del otro.

Ella jugaba con sus manos mientras yo miraba los matorrales.

-Carlisle.. lo que sucedió la otra noche... lo que te di a entender... todo fue un mal entendido. Realmente no sé que llegastes a pensar por aquella situación... pero es hora de que me escuches... Explicarte porqué intenté suicidarme...

Su voz sonaba temblorosa y podía ver en su rostro y reflejado en sus ojos una especie de miedo. ¿Miedo? ¿Qué le había sucedido? Ahora me sentía mal, sentía que estaba presionandola solo porqué ella quería que entendiese las cosas. ¿Qué debería hacer ahora?

-No te veas en la obligación de contarme nada, Esme... Tengo mucho tiempo para saberlo si es que deseas contarmelo...

-Quiero hacerlo. Siento que debo contártelo y así sacarnos de dudas a los dos, Carlisle... Solo escúchame.

Me dediqué a asentir con la cabeza mientras la mirada. Instintivamente cogí su mano para que entendiese que no estaba sola y que tenía mi apoyo fuese lo que fuese que me iba a contar.

-Yo era una joven feliz, una joven que le gustaba dar paseos por el bosque bajo la luz del sol... Mis padres no entendían esa afición mía, al igual que tampoco me dejarón estudiar para cumplir mi sueño, ser profesora.. Sin embargo, un día, después de mi llegada de mi paseo rutinario, me encontré a mis padres en la entrada con una extraña sonrisa de satisfacción. Yo no entendí nada hasta que me explicaron que me habían comprometido con un hombre: Charles Evenson. Él era muy atento conmigo, amable y sobretodo, era rico. Era un buen partido para mí, según decían mis padres. Yo nunca me quise casar con él, pues mi corazón ya hacía tiempo que pertenecía a un hombre... -hizo una pausa para poder mirarme a los ojos- Charles no fue lo que parecía... Después de casarme empezó a tratarme mal, a maltratarme y a abusar de mí... Un día descubrí que me había quedado embarazada y yo se lo dije esperando que él cambiase su actitud y todo mejorase entre nosotros, pero eso nunca pasó. Él siguió dándome. No podía tolerar que mi hijo tuviese un padre así y cuando él estaba en el bar, huí hacía el norte. Mi hijo se había convertido en toda mi vida, era lo único que me quedaba, pero la vida me lo arrebató dos días después de que naciese... Tras esto, no me quedaba nada, estaba sola en el mundo. Solo estaba yo y mi dolor, un dolor que me quemaba por dentro... No quería vivir así y decidí...

Negué colocando un dedo sobre sus labios con tal de que no siguiese. Ya era suficiente lo que había oido y sentía mucha ira por ese tal Charles. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de tocar a Esme? ¿De llevarla hasta el punto del suicidio? Estaba conteniendo mi ira. Esme realmente lo había pasado mal y yo solo me dediqué a mal interpretar todo y alejarme de ella. Pero había algo en su relato que me había dejado un tanto incómodo. ¿A quién pertenecía su corazón?

-No sigas, Esme... Realmente siento mucho lo que te sucedió... -tomé sus dos manos entre las mías- pero nadie más va a hacerte daño, te lo prometo... Jamás permitiría que te ocurriese nada... ¿Confías en mí? -sonreí ligeramente-

-Carlisle... -y de este modo me abrazó. Rodeé su cintura con suavidad en el abrazo, cerrando los ojos- hay algo más...

¿Algo más? Intenté sonar lo más normal posible para que no viese que mi voz me temblaba al hablar.

-Te escucho..

Pero no dijo nada. Se hizo el silencio hasta que noté que deshacía el abrazo. Sonrió con levedad y negó con la cabeza.

-Todo a su debido tiempo... -No dijo nada más y se levantó. No tardé en hacer lo mismo y juntos fuimos dirección a casa. ¿Qué era lo que me estaba ocultando?

Durante todo el trayecto iba pensando en mis posibilidades, pero, ¿Qué mejor forma que saber lo que puedes conseguir que intentándolo? Estaba decidido. Me iba a arriesgar a un rechazo pero yo tenía que intentarlo. Declaría mi amor a Esme, pero solo me quedaba una duda, ¿Cómo y dónde? Alomejor si le preguntaba a Edward cuales eran los sentimientos de Esme hacía mí, me contestase, pero eso era poco digno. Tenía que averiguarlo por mí mismo.

Todo iba a cambiar de ahora en adelante. Ya sabía donde y como declarar mi amor a Esme. No había nada más en mi cabeza que Esme. Se acabó de guardar distancias, de alejarme de ella o incluso pasar menos tiempo con ella. Ahora todo sería diferente. Pasaría todo mi tiempo con ella y aunque me rechazase, iba a estar a su lado porqué no hay otra fuente de felicidad que la que ella me da.

**¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? La verdad que me ha costasdo bastante poder redactar sobre el punto de vista de Carlisle jejej**

**El siguiente capítulo en unos días. ¿Se declarará o no lo hará? Creo que está claro, pero, ¿Dónde y como? **

**Dejen reviews para más motivación! **

**Besos y hasta dentro de unos días!**


	5. El primer beso

Después de tener la conversación con Esme y que ella me explicase su pasado, volvimos a casa. Durante el camino ella me preguntó como me iba en el hospital y los planes que tenía para decorar la casa. Al parecer le gustaba también la decoración y me parecía una buena idea que Esme quisiese hacer cambios. Es más, no me opondría. Cualquier cosa que viniese de ella me iba a gustar.

Al llegar a la entrada de la casa, me paré en frente de la puerta impidiendole el paso al interior. La miré directamente a los ojos y le dediqué una sonrisa, quizá la sonrisa más sincera que le había mostrado en todo este tiempo. La verdad es que ya había pasado casi un mes desde que había transformado a Esme y este había sido uno de los días en que más comunicación habíamos tenido, quitando el día que me dejé llevar por mis sentimientos y a consecuencia, nos habíamos distanciado.

Ella fijó la mirada en mí y yo tomé un de sus manos entre las mías, solo como un gesto de demostrarle cariño.

-Esme, quisiese poder tener más veces estos paseos contigo... Quizá, ¿Quieres volver de caza conmigo mañana cuando vuelva del hospital? -sonreí ligeramente esperando que aceptase mi oferta.

-Claro, Carlisle, te estaré esperando encantada para ir de caza..

-Gracias -sonreí y solté su mano con suavidad. Abrí la puerta de la casa y le dejé paso- Las damas primero -le ofrecí. Ella pareció quedarse sorprendida, pero no dijo nada y solo se dedicó a entrar en la casa, seguido de mí. Cerré la puerta y entré al salón con ella.

Allí se encontraba Edward con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Era cierto, tenía que matarle por hacerme pasar ese mal rato por la bromita, pero realmente, se lo agradecía.

Edward asintió con la cabeza y sonrió para luego desaparecer de la casa. Observé como Esme se sentaba en el sofá y yo hice lo mismo, pero en frente de ella.

-¿Te apetece seguir hablando? La noche es larga -dirijí la mirada a la ventana dónde se apreciaba la tenue luz de la luna a través de ella.

-Será un placer seguir platicando contigo, Carlisle -dijo con su dulce voz y se sentó a mi lado. Instintivamente la miré- Cuentame cosas sobre ti, Carlisle... -dijo ella-

-¿Que quieres saber?

-¿Cómo fuistes transformado? ¿Cómo llegastes a ser doctor...? ¿Por qué me salvastes...?

La última pregunta me pilló un tanto desprevenido. Quizá evitaría contestarla...o quizá se olvidaría mientras le cuento mi vida. Medité unos segundos en como empezar mi explicación mientras ella esperaba expectante.

-Nací en 1640, en Londres.. Mi padre era un perseguidor de criaturas sobrenaturales: Vampiros, licántropos y brujas. Yo pensaba que esa obsesión era absurda puesto que solo se hablaba de esas criaturas en la literatura. Mi sueño siempre fue ser médico pero por seguir los pasos de mi padre, tuve que ponerme a frente cuando él se hizo mayor, por lo que yo me encargué de buscar a esas criaturas ficticias. Un día en una de las alcantarillas de la ciudad donde estaba buscando con unos amigos a vampiros, conseguí cazar a un grupo. Pero uno se me escapó e intentó alimentarse de mí, pero lo hizo mal y me convertí en lo que ahora soy... Yo no quería ser esto e intenté suicidarme, pero en vano... Así que tras la impotencia me escondí en una cueva para no tener que alimentarme de humanos... La sed me pudo cuando un grupo de venados pasó por delante y sin dudarlo me lanzé a por ellos... Y así empecé con esta dieta... -sonreí ligeramente mirando su expresión. Estaba fascinada mientras escuchaba en total silencio.

-Eso fue muy valiente por tu parte...digo, lo de resistir a la sangre huamana... -dijo ella con una voz algo temblorosa

-Fue solo proponerselo.. -sonreí- Luego cuando conseguí un autocontrol suficiente como para poder trabajar como doctor, hice la carrera y me dediqué a ello... hasta ahora. Nunca me he alimentado de la sangre humana y eso intenté incurcar a Edward, aunque él no aguantó y se marchó... y ahora..hago lo mismo contigo..

A medida que iba contando la historia iban viniendo pequeños destellos borrosos de aquellos recuerdos. La soledad que sentí, la impotencia, el miedo, la angustía... Ni siquiera trabajar como doctor me distraía lo suficiente. Pero todo había cambiado tras la llegada de Edward que a pesar que se estuvo poco tiempo conmigo, fue agradable sentir de nuevo compañía. y luego Esme... ella había aparecido en mi vida de improvisto, pero a pesar de eso, me alegraba de tenerla a mi lado en ese mismo momento.

Empecé a recordar cuando la vi a sus 16 años, lo hermosa que me pareció y lo mucho que la deseé. Recordé cuando la vi entrar en el hospital hacía casi un mes, toda magullada. El dolor que sentí y el miedo de nuevo, pero un miedo diferente al que había pasado a principios de esta nueva vida. Y al fin, recordé todos los momentos juntos hasta ahora, que aunque habían sido breves, habían sido maravillosos. Quería que eso siguiese siendo así y que Esme jamás me abandonase.

-Eres muy fuerte, Carlisle...eres digno de admirar... -sonrió y tomó mi mano entre las suyas. Sonreí y la miré- ¿Por qué me salvastes...?

¿Cómo le contestaba? ¿Le mentía? ¿Le decía la verdad? ¿Lo que sentía? Solté el aire innecesario con tal de relajarme y hablar con claridad. Clavé mis ojos en sus hermosos rojos carmesí, aunque no eran un carmesí muy intenso.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando te atendí hace 10 años? -ella solo asintió con la cabeza- Bueno... he de confesar que fue contigo con la primera persona que casi pierdo el control... Cuando te vi... pensé que eras el ser más hermoso del mundo, dulce, amable, cariñosa... Fuistes la primera paciente a la que me costó más curar la pierna... -reí con levedad y aparté la mirada de ella ya que sentía un tanto de timidez. Me quedé en silencio buscando las palabras para continuar.

-Sigue... -dijo Esme apretando de modo cariñoso mi mano que aún sostenía. Sonreí ante el gesto y eso me dio fuerzas.

-Desde aquél entonces, Esme, no pude sacarte de mi cabeza... No sé que hicistes ni como, pero... me cautivastes, hicistes que mi corazón congelado sintiese algo... por ti... -la miré de nuevo. Ella bajó la mirada. Estaba seguro que de ser humana se hubiese ruborizado y sonrojado.

Aún recuerdo cuando entré en aquella habitación. Primero me quedé quieto, mirándola. Sus padres me miraban con desconfianza y hasta que no me hablaron no conseguí reaccionar. Realmente el recuerdo era gracioso si ponías a imaginar la escena. Durante todo el rato que iba curando la pierna de Esme, veía como se sonrojaba a cada caricia o palabra que le hacía. Era un angel, ella, era mi amada, la reina de mi corazón.

-Carlisle... -susurró pero la interrumpí-

-Cuando te vi en el hospital, tan magullada, herida y medio muerta, sentí mucho miedo... No podía creer que fueses tú quien estaba ahí... ¿Y qué podía hacer? Intenté encontrar una cura médica...pero era inútil. Tu corazón dejaría de latir y yo te perdería, otra vez... Esme, yo... -cerré los ojos- te amo... -susurré al fin.

Ya lo había hecho. Acababa de confesarle lo que sentía por ella... ¿Y ahora qué? Abrí despacio mis ojos para contemplarla. Subí mi mano hasta su mejilla y se la acaricié. Ella colocó la suya sobre la mía y la acarició con suavidad. Sonreí encantado por el momento.

-Por eso... lo del bosque la otra vez... -dijo en un susurro.

-Me dejé llevar, Esme... tengo que pedirte disculpas por mi falta de modales...

-No, Carlisle... aquí...yo... -suspiró y cerró los ojos aproximándose a mí despacio- quieto...

Obedecí y me quedé muy quieto. Observé como ella iba acercándose a mis labios. ¿A mis labios? Cerré los ojos deseando el roce, el beso...

Sentí como sus delicados labios rozaban los míos. Se sentía tan bien... La tomé de la cintura y convertí ese roce en un beso dulce y delicado, transmientiendole de este modo todo lo que sentía por ella. La amaba más que a mi propia existencia. Ahora había encontrado una razón por la que vivir. Ella me amaba, yo la amaba... Jamás me separaría a menos que ella me lo pidiese.

El beso se alargó unos minutos más hasta que lo deshacimos. Apoyé mi frente en la suya, mirándole esta vez a sus ojos. Sonreí con dulzura, pero completamente enamorado.

-Y aquí...te dejo demostrado quien es el dueño de mi corazón, Dr. Carlisle Cullen...desde el primer día...

Y de este modo, ambos, nos fundimos en un beso apasionado, pero nada más allá de eso. No había prisas y esa noche no iba a ir nada más lejos. Ambos disfrutamos de la noche, hablando y besándonos de vez en cuando.

Todo iba a ser diferente de ahora en adelante. Ella junto a mi hijo Edward, formaríamos nuestra familia, una familia que permanecería unida hasta el fin de nuestros días.

**¿Qué tal? No sabía muy bien como hacer el primer beso. Tenía pensada otra idea pero me pareció muy precipitado. **

**Esto no acaba aquí. Hay mucho más que contar!**

**Espero que sigais leyendo y me dejeis reviews. **

**Siguiente capítulo en unos días!**

**Besos!**


	6. Regalo y declaración

Después de pasar toda la noche charlando con Esme, había llegado la hora de irse a trabajar, aunque después de todo lo sucedido, lo que menos quería, era alejarme de ella.

Salí de casa temprano. Era un día nublado como de costumbre, aunque amenazaba con despejarse al medio día. Si eso pasaba tenía una escusa para volver a ver a Esme y pasar toda la tarde junto a ella. Es más, hoy había quedado con que iriamos de caza juntos. Sonreí ante el recuerdo de todo lo vivido esa noche. Sus labios eran tan dulces... ahora solo me quedaba un duda: Después de todo esto, ¿Qué éramos Esme y yo? Sería algo que averiguaría en la cita de hoy con ella.

El día pasó con normalidad, aunque muy lento a mi parecer. Tenía muchas ganas de ir a ver a Esme de nuevo y eso me estaba distrayendo bastante. Por suerte no había tenido ninguna intervención quirurgica ni nada por el estilo. Miraba la hora cada dos por tres y miraba por la ventana deseando que sol saliese. Pero eso no pasó.

Ya eran las 20h y mi turno estaba apunto de acabar. En nada iría a casa y vería a mi amada, seguramente, esperándome para ir de caza. No me entretuve y cogí con rápidez todas las cosas que me tenía que llevar. Las metí en mi maletín y salí rápidamente del hospital. Subí al coche y conduje, pero mientras iba de camino pensé en comprarle algo a Esme, pero, ¿El qué?

Iba meditando mientras conducía hacía Port Angeles. No quería entretenerme mucho, así que conduje un poco más rápido de lo devido. Al llegar fui directamente al centro donde se encontraban las tiendas. Me paré delante de una joyería. Dejé el coche en doble fila y me acerqué con rapidez. Estuve contemplando las joyas que habían pero ninguna me llamaba la atención, excepto una. Un colgante de plata con una perla azúl cielo en forma de corazón. Iba a juego con una pulsera celeste y unos pendientes del mismo color. Entré y elegí la joya. Me costó 2,500 dólares, pero el dinero era lo que menos me importaba. Me daba igual el dinero que tuviese que gastar solo con sacarle una sonrisa a Esme.

Llegué a casa bastante tarde. Ya eran las 22h cuando estaba aparcando el coche delante de la casa. Al bajar me guardé la caja con el colgante en el bolsillo y entré como de costumbre con una sonrisa.

Miré a Edward y a Esme que se encontraban platicando en el sofá del salón. Edward me miró y escuché como soltaba una pequeña carcajada. Supuse que se había metido de nuevo en mi cabeza. Su don llegaba a ser, a veces, fastidioso.

-"Edward, no te metas en mi cabeza" -pensé en voz alta para que se enterase. Esme se levantó del sofá mirándome con esa sonrisa suya. Di un pequeño suspiro con disimulo y la saludé.

-Buenas noches, Esme, Edward... -sonreí-

-Carlisle -dijo Esme- en seguida estaré contigo. Iré a prepararme para ir de caza -sonrió- Pensé que hoy llegarías tarde...

-No te preocupes, Esme, si no quieres ir hoy, podemos ir otro día -sonreí mirándola-

-No, claro que quiero ir, dame unos minutos -y de este modo, desapareció de mi vista. Miré a Edward que me miraba con una mirada divertida. Al final iba a cobrar. Edward rió por este pensamiento y se acercó a mi poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro. Arqueé una ceja mirándole incrédulo.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia, Edward?

-Carlisle, le gustará. Hoy hay Luna llena..llévala a lo alto de la montaña después de cazar -Me habló en un susurro practicamente inaudible. Luego sonrió y se fue hacía su cuarto. Yo esperé impaciente abajo, caminando por el salón esperando a que Esme bajase.

Iba dándole vueltas a lo que Edward me había dicho y sonreí. Realmente era una buena idea y ahí podría preguntarle que éramos después de todo lo sucedido la noche anterior y también podría darle el colgante que le había comprado.

Escuché como alguien bajaba por la escalera que por su efluvio, supe quien era. Sonreí y me giré a mirarla. Aunque iba con una vestimenta sencilla, se veía hermosa. Me acerqué a ella y le tendí mi mano, que ella cogió sin dudarlo.

-Esta noche...tengo dos sorpresas para ti -sonreí- si me permites, por supuesto -la miré y vi como sus ojos empezaban a tener un brillo de emoción.

-¿Dos sorpresas? -sonrió- Claro..será un pacer mientras sea contigo

Y de ese modo salimos los dos de casa, con la mano cogida. Ambos corrimos hacía el bosque en busca de algo que cazar y aunque nos costó bastante, conseguimos cazar unos cuantos venados. Esme empezaba a tener más práctica en la caza. Aunque no había sido yo el que la había ayudado en el tema, Edward lo había hecho por mí. Ella se puso delante de mí y me miró.

-¿Y ahora qué? -sonrió

-Ahora quiero que cierres los ojos... y te dejes llevar por mí, ¿Confías en mí? -sonreí mirándola.

-Confio en ti -tomó de nuevo mi mano y cerro los ojos. La miré unos segundos largos y luego la tomé en mis brazos y corrí a velocidad vampiro hacía lo alto de la montañana donde la Luna llena se vería perfectamente, junto a las estrellas.

El trayecto duró unos cinco minutos. La dejé en el suelo con suavidad colocándome detrás de ella y poniendo mis manos sobre sus hombros. Me acerqué a su oido para poder susurrarle de una manera dulce.

-Ábrelos... -sonreí. Estaba encantado por estar ahí con Esme. Ella era la única que podía hacerme sentir de esa manera tan especial, única.

El prado estaba algo nevado. Se podía ver a lo lejos Seatle, pero lo que más destacaba era la hermosa Luna que estaba sobre nosotros. Brillaba con claridad, parecía que estuviese apunto de caer sobre nosotros. Las estrellas a su alrededor centelleaban dando al lugar un hermoso paisaje.

Esme abrió los ojos despacio y se quedó contemplando la Luna y sus estrellas. Estaba fascinada porqué aún no había dicho nada. Ella brillaba bajo la tenue luz de la Luna. Se veía tan hermosa... ¿Acaso había un ser más hermoso que ella? No, no lo había. Ella era única, la única que podía hacerme sentir así y la única que me hacía sentir de un modo tan especial, como me estaba sintiendo en ese mismo momento...

-Car..Carlisle..-tartamudeó casi en un susurro. No tardó mucho en girarse para mirarme. Sus ojos ya estaban algo más claro. Ya no eran rojos, ya tenían una tonalidad más dorada. Sonreí mirándola y puse un dedo sobre sus labios con tal de silenciarla.

-Esme... Te he traido aquí, no solo para enseñarte este hormoso paisaje, porqué realmente aquí hay algo más hermoso que la Luna o las estrellas... -quité mi dedo de sus labios mientras cogía una de sus manos- Aquí la protagonista de todo eres tú... Ya sabes lo que siento por ti después de todo lo que hablamos anoche... Pero hay más.. ayer te dije una mínima parte...

Ella me escuchaba atentamente, fascinada. Miró nuestras manos para luego volver a mirarme a mí. Estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas y me estaba poniendo muy nervioso.

-Lo que siento... no hay palabra... eres la persona que sostiene mi mundo, quien hace que el día a día tenga algún sentido... porqué tú te has convertido en mi mundo, en el mundo que necesito para vivir, para existir... Y...para ello... quiero darte algo, algo como muestra de mi amor por ti... -solté su mano con mucha suavidad y la metí en mi bolsillo sacando de ella una caja roja, rectangular. La puse delante de ella y la abrí enseñándole de este modo el colgante, con la pulsera a juego y los pendientes.

Esme tomó la caja entre sus delicadas manos, observándolo con emoción. Escuché como empezó a sollozar, pero sin lágrimas y me abrazó con fuerza.

-¿No te ha gustado..? Puedo cambiarlo... -susurré correspondiendo el abrazo preocupado por que no le haya gustado

-¿Bromeas...? Me encanta Carlisle...eres... no hay palabras... te quiero... -puso sus manos sobre mis hombros. Se separó con suavidad y me miró. Segundos después nos estábamos fundiendo en un cálido beso lleno de amor. La cogí de la cintura y la atraje a mí sin cesar ese beso.

Ella empezó a desabotonar mi camisa cosa que dejé que hiciese gustoso. Cesé mis besos para besar su cuello a lo que ella como respuesta, soltó un suave jadeo. Metí mi mano por debajo de su camiseta y acaricié su espalda con suavidad mientras ella retiraba mi camisa y acariciaba mi pecho. Mientras besaba su cuello no pude evitar soltar un jadeo. Se sentía demasiado bien. Cada caricia era un paraiso, el paraiso que siempre había soñado con ella.

Entre los jadeos de ambos, le di un cálido beso en sus labios y la miré atrayéndola a mí.

-Esme..cariño... -susurré- quiero esperar... -la abracé-

-Claro... lo entiendo Carlisle... -me dió un ligero beso en mi cuello que me hizo jadear de nuevo-

-Esme... puede que sea precipitado...pero yo tengo claro a quien quiero, quise y querré para siempre...

Ella se destuvo y me miró a los ojos intentando comprender mis palabras. Sonreí y me arrodillé delante de ella tomando su mano.

-No tengo anillo...porqué como he dicho...me acabo de precipitar... pero Esme, eres mi vida, mi existencia, mi mundo..todo... Solo quiero estar contigo para siempre... Esme Anne Platt... ¿Me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?...

-Carlisle...quiero casarme contigo..sin dudarlo -de este modo me levanté y la abracé con fuerza. Ahora era el hombre más feliz del mundo. Había aceptado casarse conmigo y yo no cabía en mí de la emoción.

Esme volvió a sollozar de alegría en mis brazos. La felicidad que sentía en ese momento no podía compararla con nada. Ahora, la mujer de la que me enamoré hace 10 años, iba a casarse conmigo. Nada más importaba, solo yo y ella... Bueno, y nuestro hijo Edward.

Nos sentamos contemplando la Luna. Yo pasé un brazo por su hombro mientras ella apoyaba la cabeza en mi pecho. Sonreiamos de felicidad. No tardamos en quedar tumbados.

Si habia dudado alguna vez de la existencia de la media naranja de una persona, ahora estaba completamente seguro. Ella era mi media naranja e iba a serlo de aquí hasta el final. No iba a separarme jamás de ella porqué de ahora en adelante mi existencia estaba completa, tanto, que ya nada más me importaba. Mi vida había cambiado para siempre.

**¿Qué tal? Me he entretenido bastante en subir este capítulo! Pero el siguiente estará aquí de nuevo en unos días!**

**Dejadme reviews!**

**Besos!**


	7. El mal entendido

Los días iban pasando. Había decidido tomarme unos meses libres en el trabajo ya que iba a casarme con la mujer más maravillosa del mundo. Aún así había algo que me faltaba en toda esa historia de amor, algo tan importante como el anillo de compromiso. Cuando le pedí matrimonio lo hice sin anillo y yo quería hacerlo todo bien.

Estaba tumbado en la cama, con Esme apoyada en mi pecho. Acariciaba su pelo con dulzura mientras pensaba. Los preparativos de la boda estaban yendo bastante bien. Edward se ocupaba casi todo el tiempo de todo ya que él quería que pasase el rato con Esme. No me disgutaba estar con ella, pero era mi boda y no quería que Edward se sintiese obligado.

Pensando y pensando algo se me vino a la cabeza. Todo era perfecto, sí, pero antes de hacer nada tendría que hacer una visita a los Vulturis para explicarles sobre el regreso de Edward y sobre la existencia de Esme.

Los Vulturis podían ser muy estrictos con la creación de nuevos neofitos y ellos mismos se han de asegurar que no vayan a ser un peligro para nuestra raza. Suspiré al pensar en lo que podría pasar, aunque tampoco tenía que preocuparme mucho ya que Esme era una neofita controlada que tenía las ideas claras. Posiblemente una carta bastase para comunicarles todo lo sucedido, así que dejé de darle más vueltas.

Esme elevó su cabeza de mi pecho para mirarme con una de sus dulces sonrisas. La miré y acaricié su mejilla con mucha ternura. Aún me parecía irreal que estuviese viviendo tal historia de amor...

-Buenos días... -me dijo ella mirándome a los ojos lo cual me hizo sonreir-

-Buenos días -deposité un rápido beso en sus labios- ¿Has descansado bien?

-Si descansar te refieres a cerrar los ojos y dejarme llevar... sí, he descansado bien... -sonrió ante el beso en sus labios el cual me devolvió. No tardó en incorporarse en la cama quedando sentada de espaldas a mí. Sonreí y también me incorporé abrazándola por la espalda y apoyando mi barbilla en su hombro. Su efluvio llegó a mí como una ola de placer. Sonreí cogiendo aire para memorizar bien su efluvio.

-¿Va a dejar que me duche Sr. Cullen?

Su voz sonó a un susurro. Sentía tanta felicidad que no era capaz de separarme de ella ni un segundo, pero estaba claro que tenía que dejar que se fuese a duchar. Sonreí y le di un beso en el cuello separándome de ella.

-Por supuesto que sí Srta.

Esme se levantó sonriendo y se fue al cuarto de baño cogiendo ropa para cambiarse. La miré como se iba con una sonrisa en mis labios. En ese momento y mientras escuchaba como Esme iba tatareando una dulce nana mientras se duchaba, me sonó el teléfono. Al coger el móvil de encima de mi mesita de noche vi que era del hospital cosa que hizo que diese un suspiro. Dudé en si cogerlo pero acabé cogiendlo.

-Dr. Cullen -saludé-

-Dr. Cullen, me alegra saber que está bien. Sabemos que está usted con los preparativos de su boda, pero nos preguntabamos si hoy podría venir a suplir a un doctor que está enfermo. Solo será hoy y le estariamos muy agradecidos

Reconocia la voz de la persona que me estaba hablando. Era el propio director del hospital. Suspiré. Si solo era hoy no tenía ningún problema y así dejaba a Esme que fuese a comprarse lo que necesitase para la boda.

-Claro, en una hora estaré allí. Gracias por la llamada. Hasta luego.

Y de este modo colgué el teléfono. Me levanté de la cama y me acerqué al armario con tal de buscar algo que ponerme para ir al hospital. Decidí ponerme una camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros para después ponerme los zapatos. Me acerqué al espejo después de coger una corbata y fui a ponermela cuando Esme salió del baño con la toalla envuelta en su cuerpo. La miré a través del espejo y una torcida sonrisa se formó en la comisura de mis labios. Me giré a verla teniendo problema con la corbata ya que me había puesto algo nervioso al verla así. Ella se acercó a mí y sostuvo mi corbata empezándomela a poner bien. No apartaba mi mirada de ella estando medio embobado en sus facciones.

-La baba cariño -Dijo Esme entre risitas. Sonreí inevitablemente y volví a girarme al espejo comprobando que estaba bien para ir a trabajar. Una vez hecho esto volví a girarme a mirarla.

-¿Voy bien?

-Perfecto -contestó Esme sonriendo- y dime cariño, ¿Vas a ir hoy a trabajar?

-Sí, debo ir a suplir a un compañero, pero llegaré esta noche para estar contigo -le sonreí dándole un pico y acercándome después a coger el maletín situado junto al armario. Luego me acerqué a la puerta y le eché una última mirada a Esme- Te amo -Esme sonrió asintiendo.

-Y yo a ti Carlisle, que tengas un buen día

De esto modo salí de la habitación sonriendo. Cogí las llaves del cajón del mueble de la entrada y salí de casa subiendome a mi coche. Apoyé la cabeza en el volante sonriendo. Estaba muy feliz. En tan solo 48h, Esme y yo seríamos marido y mujer para siempre. Seríamos ella y yo, nadie más. Suspiré, pero un suspiro lleno de amor. Arranqué el coche y puse rumbo hacía el hospital.

Al llegar aparqué el coche como de costumbre en mi plaza y entré en el hospital saludando a la recepcionista con una sonrisa amable antes de firmar mi entrada. Lo primero de todo fue ir a mi despacho a dejar mi maletín para luego empezar a ocuparme de los pacientes de mi compañero. La ronda me duró varias horas. No dejaba de pensar en Esme, en que estaría haciendo. Estaba deseando volver a verla,al fin y al cabo, cada vez tenía más dificultad para estar alejado de ella. Los nervios de la boda hacían que mi tiempo pasase más lento, más deseoso de volver a casa.

Caminé por los pasillos pensando solo en Esme con una sonrisa tonta en mis labios. Entré en mi despacho y me senté en mi silla. Miré el teléfono pensandome si llamar a casa para poder hablar un rato con ella, pero quizá ella pensara que no puedo estar sin ella, aunque, ¿Eso tenía algo de malo? Recordé todos nuestros momentos vividos hasta ahora, como le pedí matrimonio, el beso... Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando picaron a la puerta. Me puse a hacer que estaba haciendo papeleo cuando la invité a entrar. Sí, volvía a ser una de las enfermeras que llevaban detrás de mí desde que había llegado a ese hospital. Era bastante pesada pero no había forma de sacármela de encima.

-Adelante -dije secamente. Helen entró en mi despacho dejando la puerta entre abierta. La miré con una amable sonrisa dejando el boli encima de los informes médicos de los pacientes que había atendido hasta ahora. Ella se acercó hasta mí y se apoyó en la mesa, justo en frente de mí. La miré sin comprender mucho.

-¿Qué necesitas, Helen?

-Me he enterado que se casa en tal solo unos días... -En ese momento ella se sentó en mis piernas. Me quedé bastante en shock cuando encima ella enredó sus dedos en mi pelo. Suspiré y negué cogiendola de la cintura para apartarla.

-Así es, me caso en dos días. Ahora si eres tan amable, tengo trabajo que hacer -La intente apartar pero ella se agarró a mi cuello y pegó sus labios a los míos. No podía tolerar eso cuando yo no sentía absolutamente nada por ella. Yo solo tenía ojos para Esme, ella era quien me daba la vida. Intenté deshacerme de ella pero se había agarrado con fuerza. En ese momento el efluvio de Esme inundó la sala. Me quedé congelado, en estado de shock. Helen para ese momento se separó de mí con una sonrisa y se levantó de mis piernas. No me moví de mi silla mirando ahora a Esme fijamente destrozado por lo que seguramente esté pensando. Helen pasó por su lado, la miró despectivamente y salió. Necesitaba decir algo, pero es que no me salían las palabras. Me puse de pie y quise acercarme a ella, pero Esme dio otro paso atrás. Sus ojos estaban llenos de decepción y dolor, cosa que hizo que eso me afectase más. Fruncí los labios intentando contenerme en pie.

-E-Esme... -tartamudeé-no es..lo que parece...

Esme me fulminó con la mirada para luego salir corriendo de mi despacho. Gruñí entre enfadado, desesperado y dolido. Cogí todas mis cosas y salí rápidamente de mi despacho para ir en busca de Esme. Al salir del hospital ella ya no estaba. Incluso su efluvio había desaparecido. No era conveniente entrar e intentar dialogar con Helen, porqué de hacerlo seguramente acabaría con ella. Subí al coche y puse rumbo hacía casa conduciendo algo más rápido de lo permitido.

Esto podía costarme todo. Esto podría hacer que la perdiese y todo por un mal entendido. Yo no había hecho, absolutamente nada, pero estaba claro que Esme no era lo que pensaba. Volvía a acumularse una presión en mi pecho, una presión de dolor. Apreté el volante con fuerza antes de aparcar en frente de la casa. Bajé y a velocidad vampirica entré en la casa. Edward me miró negando cruzado de brazos y segundos después vi a Esme bajar con sus cosas. Abrí los ojos como platos al ver que significaba todo eso. Sentí que iba a desvanecerme...

-Esme, por favor.. tienes que escucharme.. -supliqué. Esme ni me miró dejando las maletas a un lado de la escalera.

-No hay nada de que hablar, Carlisle. Todo está bien claro -Ella miró a Edward y Edward suspiró. Le miré suponiendo que podía significar todo.

-"¿Te vas con ella...?" -pensé de una manera débil. Edward solo se dedicó a asentir y fue cuando el mundo se me calló encima. Fruncí los labios. ¿Qué podía hacer? No podía permitir que se fuese... que se fuesen... Toda la vida que había sostenido hastas ahora junto a ellos, se iba a desvanecer en cuestión de minutos.

-Esme.. -me acerqué a ella despacio- Fue ella quien se sentó encima de mí... fue ella quien intentó besarme... Yo no quería, intenté apartarla pero..entrastes justo en ese momento, creeme... -Esme me miró seriamente-

-No hay nada de que hablar, Carlisle. Nos vamos.

De este modo Edward cogió las maletas de Esme y salió de casa para meterlas en su coche. Esme se acercó a la puerta para salir pero la cogí del brazo antes, mirándola con una expresión de dolor. Estaba sufriendo demasiado y si se iba yo no iba a poder seguir...

-Por favor... -supliqué tembloroso. Esme suspiró y se soltó de mi agarre saliendo de la casa y subiendose al coche. Bajé la mirada quedándome en la puerta. Edward antes de subir murmuró que me llamaría, cosa que no me ayudó en absoluto. Minutos después el coche desapareció con Esme y Edward en el interior.

La casa se había quedado vacía, solo estábamos mi dolor y yo. Caí de rodillas al suelo apretandome el pecho de dolor. No podía ser cierto, esto debía ser una pesadilla, no podía ser otra cosa. Segundos después estaba destrozando la casa, tirando todo cuanto había en los muebles. No tardé en subir a la planta de arriba y me encerré en mi despacho tirando también cuanto había. Empecé a sollozar cuando conseguí calmarme. Me apoyé contra la pared y me dejé deslizar sobre ella, tapando mi rostro entre mis piernas. Dejé salir todo el dolor, sollocé horas y horas, sin parar, sin importarme nada. Estaba solo otra vez, estaba sin ella, la había perdido después de todo. Era un maldito estúpido.

En ese momento caí en depresión, me quedé completamente quieto con los ojos cerrados apoyado en mis piernas. Dejé que mi mente volara más allá de esta realidad, dejé que mi mente se dejase llevar por los recuerdos, por la nostalgia y por los días buenos que había pasado junto a mi angel, junto a ella, junto a Esme.

**Siento la tardanza de este nuevo capítulo. Sé que muchos lo habeis esperado con ansías pero hasta ahora no he podido subirlo. Gracias por vuestros mensajes y gracias por leerme. Promete que el siguiente no os haré esperar tanto. Este fin de semana lo tendreis. Paciencia :3**

**Podeis seguirme en twitter y dejarme también sugerencias o meterme caña para que continue jejeje Aquí os lo dejo: /Jga95**

**Gracias a todos! **

**Y dejad reviews! **


	8. Dolor y Soledad

Pasaban los minutos, las horas, los días y yo seguía aquí, en casa, en mi despacho, solo desde que se fue... Hacía ya una semana que no sabía de ellos a pesar de que el teléfono sonaba cada dos por tres, pero lo ignoraba, no quería saber nada del mundo exterior, del hospital, de nada. Estaba completamente solo en esta soledad que me envolvía día y noche, el dolor que inundaba mi congelado corazón.. Jamás me había sentido así. Este sentimiento de vació era muchísimo peor que mis tres siglos de soledad que pasé, sin nadie a mi lado... Suspiré cansado. Estaba tumbado en la cama que había compartido con Esme, abrazado a su almohada, absorviendo el aroma que aún estaba presente. Quería llorar, gritar y desaparecer...

El cuerpo me pesaba, los parpados se me cerraban... Ni siquiera el ardor de garganta que sentía al haber estado más de dos semanas sin cazar, era superior a lo que sentía mi corazón. ¿Pero qué más daba? ¿Y si me consumía? ¿Quién iba a acordarse de mí? ¿Quién iba a venir a ayudarme? Sentía que empezaba a desvanecerme. Todo se volvió borroso... minutos después oscuro y finalmente me sentí flotar. Ya no sentía mi cuerpo pesado encima de la cama. Ya no sentía nada... ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Intenté moverme pero mi cuerpo no reaccionó a mis ordenes. Quizá este era mi fin, quizá todo era mejor así, después de todo, ya no me quedaba nada. Y así, me dejé llevar, hacía la nada, hacía mi fin...

-"Te amo Esme..."

Fue lo último que pude pensar antes de desvanecerme por completo...

**Edward POV**

Llevaba ya días llamando a Carlisle tanto a su móvil como al fijo de casa y al hospital, pero nadie lo cogía. En el hospital me decían que llevaba una semana sin asistir. Intentaba no preocuparme pero a estas alturas ya me era inevitable. Esme se había calmado bastante en cuanto a lo que sucedió. Empezaba a creerme a mí después de que le explicase que fue lo que vi en la mente de Carlisle cuando entró en la casa antes de que nosotros nos marchásemos.

Decidí volver a intentar por última vez el llamar a Carlisle y si no me lo cogía hablaría con Esme. Ella no dejaba de pensar en él y sabía perfectamente que ella tenía ya ganas de verle, pero era testaruda. Esperaba que Carlisle fuese quien la llamase o fuese a su encuentro, pero eso no sucedía. El teléfono sonó tres veces antes de que me saliese el contestador. Suspiré y me guardé el móvil en el bolsillo yendo hacía el cuarto dónde Esme se pasa gran parte del tiempo. Piqué a su puerta con lo nudillos y esperé una respuesta de Esme. Escuché un suspiro que ella soltó antes de que me dejase pasar. Entré mirándola. Estaba sentada en la cama mirando por la ventana fijamente. Sus pensamientos volvían a estar solo centrados en él. No quería preocuparla, pero tenía que saber de una vez por todas que Carlisle no me cogía el teléfono.

-Esme, quería hablar contigo. Me temo que es importante y es sobre Carlisle

Esme, como suponía que iba a pasar, se puso en pie nada más nombrarle. Se giró a mirarle ahora con una cierta expresión de preocupación. En su mente intentaba convencerse de que todo estaba bien y que lo que tuviese que decir no fuese nada malo. Ella no habló solo esperó a que yo hablase.

-Llevo toda la semana intentando localizar a Carlisle y no me coge el teléfono. Ni el de casa, ni el móvil y en el hospital dicen que lleva una semana sin ir... Creo que sería bueno que fuesemos a ver si ocurre algo. Estoy preocupado.

-¿Qué? -dijo Esme entre sorprendida, preocupada y ahora más dolida- Esta bien, Edward ya cogeremos las cosas en otro momento. Vamos a casa corriendo.

-Está bien

Ambos salimos del cuarto rápidamente cogiendo las llaves. Esme fue la primera que desapareció a velocidad vampírica entre los árboles del bosque que conducían a Forks. La seguí acabando por alcanzarla en seguida, al fin y al cabo, yo era el más rápido.

Tardamos media hora exacta en llegar a la casa. Al entrar tanto Esme como yo nos quedamos boquiabiertos. Todo estaba tirado por el suelo, todo estaba destrozado. Los muebles movidos de sitio, los libros, jarrones, entre otras muchas cosas rotas. Esme recorrió la sala con espanto sin entender que había pasado, pero no era la única. Esme se dirijió al piso de arriba mientras yo buscaba signos de la presencia de Carlisle por la biblioteca de la casa, cocina y baños. Pero ni rastro. Ni siquiera escuchaba su mente así que suponía que no estaba en casa, que se habría ido o tan solo estaría fuera.

Subí al piso de arriba. Esme estaba parada en la puerta de su despacho. Me asomé viendo también el desastre que era. ¿Quizá habían entrado a robar? Esme desapareció a velocidad vampiro y en ese momento un grito me hizo correr hacía el que era su cuarto.

-¡Carlisle! -gritó Esme horrorizada acercándose a la cama y balanceando a Carlisle con tal de que reaccionase. No lograba escuchar su mente. Él no se movía...

Esme empezó a sollozar y se abrazó a su cuerpo mientras yo, petrificado en la puerta, no pude articular ninguna palabra. Tenía que ser imposible, no podía ser cierto, él era un vampiro y un vampiro, no debería morir.

**Esme POV**

Todo lo que había sucedido en el hospital, todo lo que vi ese día hizo que dejase a Carlisle, hizo que cogiese mis cosas y me fuese junto a Edward, al cual le pedí que me acompañase. No sabía que iba a hacer sola y pensé que estar con él sería bueno.

Edward me había explicado lo que leyó en la mente de Carlisle ese día antes de marcharnos pero no sabía si creerle, no sabía si realmente decía la verdad o simplemente quería reconciliarnos.

Todo el dolor que sentía lo ocultaba, intentaba estar bien pero era inútil. Día y noche pensaba en él, en que estaría haciendo en ese momento, o que sentiría... Por eso cuando Edward me dijo que Carlisle no le cogía el teléfono y nadie sabía de él, no dudé en irme en su busca.

Al llegar a la casa junto a Edward no me detuve a dialogar con Edward. Me quedé perpleja al ver como estaba todo. Eso me preocupaba aún más y por eso subí rápidamente arriba a buscarle en su despacho, dónde solía estar casi siempre. Pero tampoco fue lo que me esperé. Me tapé la boca por la sorpresa. No quería pensar lo peor, si él se hubiese ido no le volvería a ver... y con eso no viviría, no podría hacerlo. Corrí rápidamente al que era nuestro cuarto y abrí los ojos al verle tumbado en la cama, algo iba mal, no se movía ni siquiera ahora que había entrado ahí. El susto me pudo y chillé de dolor.

-¡Carlisle! -corrí y lo moví para que reaccionase, para que me dijese algo, pero no había respuesta. No podía ser verdad, él no podía estar muerto, no podía, era un vampiro...

-"Carlisle..." -pensé y rompí a sollozar abrazándome a su cuerpo. Creo que jamás me había sentido tan dolida, tan culpable, tan desdichada. Todo esto era mi culpa, él estaba así por mi culpa.

Sollocé y sollocé no sé cuanto rato. Sabía que Edward estaba en la puerta sin moverse, pero no me importaba, ahora no me importaba más que Carlisle. Carlisle, de quien me enamoré, quién me salvó y me ha dado tantos momentos felices...

No sé cuanto tiempo pasó cuando sentí los brazos de Edward sostener mis hombros. Por instinto me abracé a él sollozando, hundiendo mi cabeza en su pecho. Estaba temblando, pensé que iba a caerme de un momento a otro, que perdería el equilibrio. Por suerte Edward me sostenía, él sabía como me sentía pero no era una ayuda, no en ese momento. Había matado al que iba a ser mi marido por una tontería, por una confusión. Era imperdonable, no merecía vivir, no merecía el apoyo de nadie y ni siquiera merecía el amor que Carlisle me dio...

Me vinieron recuerdos de mi desgraciada vida. Charles que me maltrataba, me insultaba y despreciaba. ¿Tendría él razón después de todo? ¿Era una inútil? ¿Una mala mujer? Sí, lo era, era el monstruo más horrible que existía. Había perdido a mi hijo y ahora había matado a mi amado. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Me derrumbé aún más y me arrodillé delante de Edward ocultando mi rostro entre mis manos. Edward se arrodilló para volver a abrazarme pero le aparté con demasiada brusquedad.

-Déjame! Déjame! -grité desesperada- No necesito ayuda de nadie! Soy un monstruo! Le he matado, Edward! Le he matado! Todo por mi culpa!

Sabía que él no merecía este trato pero era lo que sentía, me odiaba, me odiaba muchísimo. No merecía el apoyo de nadie, no merecía la compresión de nadie, no merecía el amor de nadie, ni siquiera la vida merecía...

-Vete Edward, vete... Charles tenía razón, no soy una buena mujer, solo soy un estorbo... No sirvo para nada, solo para hacer daño...

-Esme, sabes que eso no es cierto...

Intentó acercarse a mí pero solté un gruñido entre advertencia y dolor. Él se detuvo y volví a elevar mi vista al cuerpo inerte de Carlisle. Mi labio tembló, mis piernas me fallaban, pero a pesar de todo, conseguí arrastrarme hasta la cama. Le cogí la mano, cogí la mano de Carlisle que estaba más fría, era suave, pero ni siquiera se movía. Sollocé más y di unos besos en la palma de su mano.

-Déjame sola, Edward... vete por favor...

Edward se lo pensó, pero sin embargo salió de la habitación. Apoyé mi frente en el colchón teniendo la mano sostenida de Carlisle. No quería despedirme de él, no quería hacerme la idea de que él estaba muerto. Deseaba que esto fuese una pesadilla y si más no, ahora despertase junto a Charles, con quien debería haberme quedado. De quien tendría que haber sufrido sus acosos, maltratos y todo lo demás... Al fin de cuentas, si esto solo fue un sueño, al menos, había tenido buenos momentos con quien había amado siempre...

-Te amo Carlisle, perdóname... perdóname...por favor, despierta... abre los ojos...háblame...te lo suplico...

**Carlisle POV**

Una fuerte punzada en el pecho me hizo recuperar un poco la conciencia. No podía moverme y ni siquiera había abierto los ojos. Permanecía tumbado sabiendo que Esme y Edward estaban en la habitación. Percivía sus efluvios. A pesar de mi debilidad y que me estaba desvaneciendo de nuevo, toda la conversación que Edward y Esme habían mantenido, que poca había sido, la escuché.

Sentí un fuerte dolor en el pecho al escuchar lo que Esme decía, al escuchar sus sollozos. Me partía el alma escucharla. Estaba deseando poder abrazarla, decirle que Charles no debería haberle hecho nunca daño. Esme era la mujer más perfecta que jamás había conocido, la persona más dulce y cariñosa...

Cada vez que pensaba en que Charles había puesto la mano encima a mi Esme, me llenaba de ira. Fruncí los labios en un movimiento involuntario, pero hacerlo me dolió.

Ni siquiera cuando intenté suicidarme dejando de beber sangre cuando empecé esta nueva vida, había conseguido llegar a estos extremos tan dolorosos. Resoplé ahogadamente intentando volver a moverme, pero el cuerpo me pesaba.

Al parecer Esme había escuchado ese rosoplo porqué la escuché hablarme con su voz entrecortada por culpa de los sollozos.

- ¿Carlisle...? Carlisle.. ¿Me oyes...? -Sentí como me daba un apretón suave en la mano. Ese gesto consiguió relajarme. Escuchar su voz, sentir su presencia me daba fuerzas para seguir, pero estaba sin fuerzas...

-"Sangre..." -pensé con debilidad.

-Carlisle... te quiero...por favor...abre los ojos... -Esme volvió a sollozar y sentí que apoyaba la cabeza en mi pecho. Me sentí agusto, agradecido, pero no tarde en desvanecerme de nuevo con un jadeo de dolor que Esme pudo escuchar.

**Esme POV**

Había escuchado el resoplo de Carlisle y ese jadeo de dolor que me había hecho levantar esperanzas de que Carlisle no estaba muerto, no podía estarlo. Me encontraba abrazada a su pecho con su mano cogida. Quería que supiese que no estaba solo, que me tenía a mí, que le quería a pesar de todo el mal entendido...

No podía dejar de pensar en lo idiota que había sido y que por esa misma razón Carlisle estaba en ese estado... Muchas veces Edward me había explicado que a los vampiros los sentimientos se les intensifican, ¿Era eso lo que había llevado a Carlisle a este estado?

Me acababa de dar cuenta de lo mucho que él me amaba y de lo mucho que yo le amaba a él. Era muy fuerte el dolor punzante que sentía en el pecho por el estado en que se encontraba.

Escuché como Edward subía por la escalera y dirjí la mirada a la puerta cuando entró. Entraba con una bolsa de sangre en la mano cosa que no comprendí muy bien. Yo no tenía sed y no iba a beber aunque intentase obligarme.

-He oido la mente de Carlisle por un momento...necesita sangre

Me quedé sentada al borde de la cama junto a Carlisle. Miré a Edward y tendí mi mano para que me diese la bolsa de sangre. Debía cuidarle al fin de cuentas todo esta era mi culpa.

Edward no se lo pensó y me dejó la bolsa en la mano y se hizo a un lado. Abrí la bolsa y me incliné hacía Carlisle. Con una mano abrí su boca y con la otra fuí introduciendole la sangre para que la bebiera.

-¿Crees que funcionará...? -pregunté a Edward. Edward sonrió ligeramente y se acercó a la cama, por el otro lado a Carlisle.

-Va a funcionar -dijo completamente convencido. Eso me hizo sonreir un poco. No había nada que desease más en ese momento que volver a hablar con Carlisle, volver a abrazarle y volver a besarle...

-Edward, lo de antes... lo siento...

Edward se acercó a mí y me abrazó empezando por acariciar mi pelo para darme ánimos. Oculté mi rostro en su pecho empezando a sollozar de un modo bajito.

-Nada de disculpas..ahora la prioridad es que Carlisle se recupere...y lo hará

Me limité a asentir y a calmarme en los brazos de Edward. Hacía tiempo que le consideraba como un hijo, de hecho, lo consideré desde el primer momento en que le vi. Cerré los ojos intentando despejarme pero volví a recordar a Charles, sus palizas, sus abusos e insultos. Empecé a temblar de pánico recordando todas las noches que él abusaba de mí, las noches que me pegaba palizas o si más no, todos los insultos o golpes que me daba cuando algo hacía mal. Mi vida había sido un infierno y ahora que había hecho daño a la persona que realmente siempre he amado, me sentía una mierda. ¿Por qué sigo viva? ¿Por qué Carlisle me tuvo que salvar? A mi causa ahora él está así...

No merecía vivir...pero ya tenía una idea y esta vez no iba a fallar. Me tranquilicé un poco para no preocupar a Edward y me separé de él despacio. No quise pensar en nada más relacionado con mi idea ya que no quería que Edward se diese cuenta. Miré a Edward y forcé una sonrisa, volviendome a sentar junto a Carlisle.

-Ve a descansar, Edward... yo haré lo mismo...

-Descansa y cualquier cosa, me llamas...

Me limité a asentir con la cabeza cuando Edward salió de la habitación. Cogí la mano de Carlisle entre las mías mirándole con ternura. Me tiré una vez por el acantilado y quizá, si volvía a lanzarme me rompiese... Tenía que librar a Carlisle de este sufrimiento.

-Carlisle... perdóname... sé que me salvastes con un motivo de peso..y...y yo te lo agradezco de todo corazón..pero, mírate... Estas así por mi culpa.. Te he hecho daño, he vuelto a meter la pata y contigo, con quien más amo... Quizá no esta no es la salida, quizá debería esperar a que abrieses los ojos.. ¿Pero de que va a servir, Carlisle...? Solo soy una más... una chica que lo hace todo mal... y no mereces alguien así en tu vida... Gracias por todos los buenos momentos que me has dado hasta ahora... y espero que pronto encuentres a quien te pueda cuidar mejor que yo...

Sollocé y me abracé al cuerpo de Carlisle. Iba a quedarme esta noche con él, pero por la mañana haría lo que tenía que hacer. Estaba segura que esto era lo mejor y no me iba a echar atrás.

La vida me había dado la oportunidad de pasar estos momentos con alguien tan especial para mí como lo era Carlisle, pero mi destino estaba escrito. Yo no merecía ser feliz, ni antes ni ahora. Siempre había sido una inútil, alguien demasiado consentida, rara para muchos y eso tenía que acabarse. No destrozaría la vida de nadie más.

Hasta aquí había llegado mi vida...y aquí todo iba a acabar, para siempre...

**Lo prometido es deuda. Dije que subiría el siguiente capítulo este fin de semana y aquí lo teneis. Quizá he dado una vuelta demasiado brusca a todo, pero, ¿Quién sabe como va a quedar esto?**

**Espero que les esté gustando tanto como me gusta a mí. Escribiendolo he sentido muchas emociones juntas que incluso he llegado a soltar alguna lagrimilla xD**

**Espero vuestros reviews con opinión para saber si estoy haciendolo bien o no :)**

**Un besote a todos y el próximo fin de semana la continuación!**


End file.
